


History Repeats Itself

by Giuly99jb



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Hayffie, Hayffie Summer Week, muggleborn Haymitch, no happy ending, planning an escape, pureblood Effie, pureblood witch/muggleborn wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuly99jb/pseuds/Giuly99jb
Summary: Without even introducing themselves, they had ordered a round of Incendiary Whiskey and then another of Red Currant Rum, they had drunk and finally talked, long and long, as if there had been no tomorrow.——Day 7 of the Hayffie Summer Week: Here comes the sun!





	History Repeats Itself

Hog’s Head Inn: a place where Effie Trinket, a pureblood rich witch, never thought to set foot and at the same time the kind of place that Haymitch Abernathy, a muggleborn, used to attend.

They had met on a Saturday night; she was sitting alone wearing the kind of clothes unsuitable for a dirty place like that one, with the only drinking mission to forget and he, ignoring a familiar feeling of dejavu, had come closer.

Without even introducing themselves, they had ordered a round of Incendiary Whiskey and then another of Red Currant Rum, they had drunk and finally talked, long and long, as if there had been no tomorrow.

_But_ there was tomorrow for that unlikely couple, and even the day after tomorrow and the day after that.

They had become closer and _closer_ to the point of seeming to have become a second chance for happiness for each other, to the point of planning an _escape_ together.

However, that evening the muggleborn was not there to define the details of the departure or to talk to her about the beautiful places they would see together once they sailed aboard his _Drunken_ Roger.

_No_, something in his mind had gone off. To change his mind suddenly, an evening of complete sobriety and a look at the tattoo on his heart he had done years before for the sake of _another woman_, had been enough.

"We can no longer runaway, Effie, _not together"_

This is what he had told her with an almost sharp tranquility and had sighed as if he had taken a large boulder from his chest.

Then, he slowly stood up, but before moving from the table, he took a few moments to look at her. The long blond hair fell perfectly on her shoulders and the ocean eyes wide with perplexity already shone with unspoken tears: they were so different, Marian and Effie, _yet_ so alike.

"But why? What had..."

Haymitch had silenced that inviting protest, leaning toward her and laying a goodbye kiss on her lips. And in that kiss he was gone, at a speed that perhaps not even a dematerialization would have allowed.

He had disappeared, convinced that he was doing the right thing, even though he hadn't understood yet for whom; _not for him_ who thus renounced a new love, _not for her_ who would return to an inept but rich pureblood boyfriend and a mother who would never be happy about her choices.

_No_, _but at the same time yes_. Maybe he had done it for her, thinking it would have been the best for her. She would have been safer and alive if she hadn’t run away with him.

He had disappeared and he could not even tell whether out of cowardice or courage.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I always wanted to do a Hayffie in HP universe so I decided to take this day prompt as an opportunity. Unfortunately it does NOT have a happy ending.  
Marian is a pureblood witch (or should I say was?) who was killed because of Haymitch, her family didn’t want her to runaway with him since he was a muggleborn. So, Haymitch thought that the same fate would have occurred to Effie and he wanted her safe.  
So, what did you think? Did you like it? Hate it?
> 
> P.s. This is the end of Hayffie week! Thank you all for giving me feedback.  
And a big thank you goes to Ellana-san for hosting this week for us all. I really loved The idea and the prompts. It’s been so fun, many were so active that I Still need to finish reading a few fics


End file.
